nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
References in Other Media
This is a list of references to Freddy Krueger or the Nightmare on Elm Street franchise in various TV shows, movies, songs, books, etc. Books Goosebumps * There is a Goosebumps book by R.L. Stine called, "A Nightmare on Clown Street" referencing the first movies title. Movies Evil Dead II, Bride of Chucky, Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday * Freddy's glove made cameo appearances in other horror movies, it made an appearance in Evil Dead II, Bride of Chucky, and Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday. Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives *It is implied that there is a reference to the Nightmare on Elm Street series in Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives, when a girl named Nancy (who shares the same name as the protagonist of the first film) has a nightmare about a monster trying to kill her, describing him as being "real just like on TV". As she does not live in Springwood, however, it is highly unlikely that this was actually Freddy, more of a regular nightmare and just a reference to Freddy. It (2017) *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child'' can be seen playing at a movie theater in Derry. A poster for the film is also present. This is due to the film's setting of 1989, the year Dream Child was released. Ready Player One *In the trailer for the upcoming 2018 film Ready Player One, Freddy Krueger can briefly be seen at 0:59 jumping to attack another character, who shoots and disintegrates him. This Freddy closely resembles his Mortal Kombat counterpart. Scream * In the film Scream also directed by Wes Craven, Craven has a cameo as a janitor at Woodsboro High School named Fred who wears a sweater and fedora identical to Freddy Krueger. The sweater Fred wears resembles the one from the first A Nightmare on Elm Street as the sleeves are not striped. * While on the phone with Ghostface, Casey mentions that the first Nightmare on Elm Street was good but that the sequels sucked. Music DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince *Hip-hop duo DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince have a Nightmare on Elm Street-inspired song called A Nightmare on My Street, which even features Freddy on the track and makes references to the films, including Freddy telling Will Smith "I'm your DJ now, Princey!" after he kills DJ Jazzy Jeff. Eminem *Freddy is referenced in the Eminem song "Underground" from his Relapse album with the line: "Walked up Elm Street with a fuckin' wiffle bat drew, fought Freddy Krueger and Edward Scissorhands too." Weird Al Yankovic *Freddy was referenced in "Weird Al" Yankovic's "The Night Santa Went Crazy" with the lyrics: "And he slashed up Dasher just like Freddy Krueger!" Television Everybody Hates Chris *In the Everybody Hates Chris episode "Everybody Hates Chain Snatching", Chris prevents Malvo from snatching Vanessa's gold chain, causing Malvo to threaten him to give him a new gold chain by tomorrow night or else he will be there when he least expects it, even in his dreams. During the cutaway, Malvo shows up wearing Freddy's fedora, sweater and glove, once again asking Chris where his chain is at. ¡Mucha Lucha! *In Both Mucha Lucha Episodes called A Nightmare on Lucha Street And Fields of Screams There is a an evil wrestler from the dream world called Misterioso Grande. Myth has it that if he defeats you and steals your mask in the dream world, it's gone forever in the real one unless Misterioso Grande is defeated. In his debut episode he steals Penny Plutonium's mask resulting in her making a makeshift mask and missing several days of school. Rikochet, The Flea, and Buena Girl go to investigate and discover what happened. Rikochet agrees to enter the dream world to challenge Misterioso Grande for Penny's mask. They collide in an epic battle but Rikochet defeats him and all the masks he stole are returned to those he stole them from and he disappears seemingly never to be seen again. He returns for his revenge in "Field of Screams". where he escapes the dream world and steals nearly everyone at the school of lucha's masks. Rikochet, the Flea, and Buena Girl team up and once again defeat him this time for good. Misterioso Grande has immense powers in both worlds, a nod to Freddy Krueger from the Nightmare on Elm Street series. Also at the end of the debut episode, Penny's dog wore Misterioso Grande's mask implicating that Penny's dog is Misterioso Grande. He was voiced by Carlos Alazraqui, and Dee Bradley Baker. Family Guy *In the ''Family Guy'' episode The Splendid Source, Quagmire gives Freddy a joke to tell Peter in his dreams. Peter wakes up and says 'If you poop in your dreams you poop for real' an altered line from the 2010 remake, If you die in your dreams, you die for real. Rick and Morty *The episode "Lawnmower Dog" features a parody of Freddy named Scary Terry who frequently uses the word "bitch." The episode also features a parody of the "1, 2, Freddy's Coming For You" nursery rhyme except it uses the alphabet as a countdown, which Scary Terry hates. Rick and Morty are able to help Scary Terry through his the stress he's under from having to scare people in his dream. One notable difference is Scary Terry's victims wake up unharmed if killed in the dream while Freddy's victims die in real life when killed in dreams. Robot Chicken *In the Robot Chicken episode That Hurts Me, Freddy is one of six horror movie villains on Big Brother; the others being Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, Ghostface, Pinhead, and Leatherface. Freddy's sweater is shrunk by Ghostface when he puts it in the dryer. Freddy later replies "If Ghostface got voted out, take it from Freddy: It'll be a dream come true." He explains that the joke there is his use of the word "dream", as he kills people in their nightmares. However, he apparently changes his mind when Michael and Ghostface are on the block, and when asked to plead their case as to why they should not be evicted, Michael (unable to talk), stabs Freddy (which does no damage but annoys him). Michael got evicted in the end but reveals himself to be actor and comedian Mike Myers. *In the Robot Chicken episode I Love Her, Freddy appears with an alternate origin: Kathryn buys Freddy his infamous fedora and sweater from a school bazaar. However, the sweater itches Freddy and he creates a backscratcher to cope with the itching. Having enough of Kathryn's gifts, he goes to the school bazaar. The parents mistake him for a child abuser and attempt to lynch him, but he backs into a table with candles, causing the room to be set on fire. The Dream Demons approach Freddy, offering him the chance to be eternal as he is the angriest soul. Freddy accepts in order to rid himself of the fedora and sweater, but is disappointed when the Dream Demons do not say otherwise. Freddy mutters "Well, at least I have my complexion" as the room goes up in flames. **Coincedentally, Breckin Meyer (who portrayed Spencer in Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare) voiced the Dream Demon in this skit. South Park *Freddy also appeared in the South Park episodes Imaginationland Episode II and Insheeption. The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange *In a episode of The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange, Teddy Juicer is a parody of Freddy Krueger. The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air *In the episode "Mistaken Identity", Will wears a Freddy Krueger mask and glove in order to scare Carlton from the backseat while accompanying him in Mr. Furth's car. The Goldbergs *In the episode "Mister Knifey-Hands", Adam watches the original Nightmare on Elm Street with his girlfriend Jackie and becomes fearful as a result. Jackie's dad shows Adam a Fangoria article and Adam's fears subside upon seeing Robert Englund in the Freddy makeup. This causes tension between the parents with Adam wishing his girlfriend's parents were his instead. While asleep that night, Beverly (Adam's mom) is attacked by Freddy Krueger who sympathizes briefly with her situation before trying to kill her though she survives. This marks the first appearance of Robert Englund as Freddy physically in any TV show/movie since Freddy vs. Jason. The Simpsons *In The Simpsons episode Treehouse of Horror IX, after Bart, Lisa and Homer are killed in the opening sequence Freddy is shown on the couch with Jason, saying that the Simpsons should have been there by now (to which Jason, who does not usually talk, responds by saying "What are you gonna do?" before turning the TV on). Voiced by Robert Englund. *In The Simpsons episode Treehouse of Horror V Freddy Krueger appears in Moe's band of ghouls who came to take Homer out much to his dismay. *In The Simpsons episode Treehouse of Horror VI, in the second segment Nightmare on Evergreen Terrace, Groundskeeper Willie is portrayed as a Freddy Krueger-like villain. Like Freddy, Willie kills the children in their sleep but the result of being burned was over Homer's failure to heed Willie's warnings of not turning up the thermostat, not by the angered parents of children he murdered. Eventually, he appears as a bagpipe spider and tries to kill Bart and Lisa and Groundskeeper Willie is killed by Maggie when she uses her pacifier to seal the vent on his spider body. Video Games Bloody Rage *Freddy is a playable character in the flash game Bloody Rage, which features several other characters, most of them superheroes, anime characters, and video game characters. Jason is also a playable character. Call of Duty: Black Ops *While not appearing in any sense, Freddy is indirectly mentioned multiple times in the Call of Duty Black Ops Zombie Map "Call of the Dead", which features Robert Englund as one of the playable characters. Here are a few examples: **"Slicing and dicing and...hey, reminds me of a movie!" (Referring to Elm Street) **"Well, at least it isn't fire..." (Referring to Freddy's weakness to fire. This is said when Englund enters freezing water in the map) **"I am your worst nightmare!" (One of Freddy's catchphrases) **"Where's my glove when I need it?!" (Referring to Freddy's glove) **"Whew...thought I was never going to wake up." (Said after being revived from near-death) Dead by Daylight Freddy, referred to in the game as The Nightmare, is a downloadable character in the survival horror game Dead by Daylight, along with Michael Myers (The Shape), Leatherface (The Cannibal) and Amanda Young (The Pig). Springwood/Badham Preschool from the 2010 remake is also included as a map. Quentin Smith is also a downloadable survivor in the game along with Laurie Strode and David Tapp. Mortal Kombat 9 *Freddy is a downloadable character in Mortal Kombat 9. Terrordrome *Freddy is a playable character in the fan-made horror fighting game Terrordrome for PC. Jason Voorhees (Both the classic and undead versions) are also playable. Web Series How It Should Have Ended *Freddy Krueger also appeared in two of the HISHE episodes: How Scream Should Have ended and How Inception should have ended. In How Scream Should Have Ended: In How Scream should have ended, a guy is telling his friends 6 rules about how to outsmart and gain the upper hand against the killer, Ghostface. After he tells the 6th rule, Freddy appears and says: "I have a question; What do you do if the killer attacks you inside you're dreams?" And then reveals himself and attacks them and they start running and in How Inception Should Have Ended: Freddy Krueger also made a short appearance in Inception when everyone falls asleep and starts dreaming and are in the dream world, they see Freddy blowing a trumpet and they say "Cut that racket, Krueger!". Freddy replies by saying "Well, excuse me, I'm new at this!" and that was the part that the viewers saw him in. My Little Pony *Freddy appears in the YouTube series "My Little Pony: Friendship For All" in the season five episode "A Nightmare in Ponyville". Here, Freddy haunts the dreams of Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Night Rider, Wingsaber, Dawn Raiser, Sugar Rush, Rob, his brother Mechswell, Derpy Hooves, Black Eye, Tough Luck and Combat Mare. Freddy kills Combat Mare by slashing her with his blades (in a similar fashion to Tina's death in the first film), Black Eye by turning into a snake and devouring him and Tough Luck by disembowlment (resembling the way Freddy kills Ron in the second film). Freddy himself is killed by Fighter Night when the latter beats up the former with Smash Punch, Vulcan Jabs, Tomoe Throw and Down Kick before finishing Freddy off with Rising Break, causing Freddy to explode and be destroyed. He is voiced by the show's creator, director, writer and editor, Dakota Woloschuk. The Angry Video Game Nerd *In the YouTube comedy gaming web-series The Angry Video Game Nerd, the Nerd (played by James Rolfe) does a review of the NES game based on A Nightmare On Elm Street which is revealed to take place in the nightmare world as Freddy Krueger (played in a double role by James Rolfe and Mike Matei) forces the Nerd to play the game. The Nerd also clones himself to play in four-player mode and at the end of the review, Freddy begins to kill off the clones until only the original Nerd remains and is confronted by Freddy, who intimidates him and says that he is his own damn nightmare for playing shitty games and prepares to kill him until the Nerd defeats him by punching him in the face with the Power Glove. Epic Rap Battles of History *The Season 6 premiere of the YouTube comedy hip-hop series Epic Rap Battles of History featured Freddy Krueger (portrayed by Wax) facing off in a rap battle against Wolverine (portrayed by EpicLLOYD.) Jason Voorhees also made a brief cameo appearance in the battle. Other *Pennywise The Dancing Clown and Andre Linoge share many similarities to Freddy Krueger: **They all three are shape-shifters. **They all haunt the dreams of children and then kill them **They all appear to know their victim's worst fears. **They all are mind-breakers. **They're thought-forms (though Freddy can become real if he is pulled out of dream world). **They're all evil from the past **They all have insane personalities. *Lubdan the Leprechaun is similar to Freddy Krueger. *Horace Pinker shares many attributes with Wes Craven’s other infamous serial killer Freddy Krueger: **Both are serial killers who are executed and subsequently resurrected. **Both maintain their burn scars from their executions. **Both have the ability to travel into their victim's dreams and torment their victims there **Both have godlike power in their own worlds. **Both have to face their own biological children in battle, and are then defeated by them. *A fan video (with real special effects) by Chris .R. Notarile, entitled ''The Nightmare Ends on Halloween'', depicts Freddy in limbo after his death in Freddy vs. Jason. He asks Michael Myers to spread fear in Elm Street, which eventually leads to a fight between them. In the end, Freddy is cornered by Michael, Jason, and Leatherface, at the request of Pinhead, who is out to recapture Freddy for escaping from Hell, and his soul is torn apart. *During 2007's Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage at Universal Orlando Resort and Universal Studios Hollywood, Freddy was one of the sub-icons along with Jason Voorhees and Leatherface, while Jack the Clown takes the role as the main icon of the event. Freddy, along with the other two aforementioned horror movie villains appeared in the live show titled ''The Carnival of Carnage ''with Jack the Clown as the host.